1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a deinterlacing apparatus and a method using judder detection. More specifically, the present general inventive concept relates to a deinterlacing apparatus and a method using the judder detection in which judder generated in a process of deinterlacing can be detected and eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning methods for implementing a screen in an image display device include an interlaced scanning method and a progressive scanning method (i.e., a non-interlaced scanning method).
The interlaced scanning method is a method in which a frame of a displayed image is divided into two fields and the two fields are alternately displayed on the screen, with the two fields typically being referred to as a top field and a bottom field, an odd-numbered field and an even-numbered field, or an upper field and a lower field.
The progressive scanning method is a method in which an entire frame of the displayed image is displayed at a time, in a frame by frame manner, such as in a movie in which an individual screen is carried and stored on a film and projected onto the screen.
If the image is displayed on a large display device using an interlaced scanning method, a severe flickering is generated in a moving region of the image. Thus, efforts to employ the progressive scanning method in large display devices, such as a large computer monitor or a high definition TV, have recently increased.
Therefore, in order to display an interlaced scanning image as a progressive scanning image, a deinterlacing scheme, in which image lines that are not present in the existing interlaced scanning image are generated to display the image, is used to convert the interlaced scanning image into the progressive scanning image.
The deinterlacing scheme mainly uses a method in which an intra-field interpolation pixel and an inter-field interpolation pixel are switched according to motion information or a film mode of the interlaced scanning image.
The deinterlacing scheme utilizes intra-field interpolation when a motion vector is in a still region or the film mode. If the intra-field interpolation is used according to wrong film information or when the motion vector is in a motion region, judder is generated in the motion region. As a result, when dealing with motion in the interlaced scanning image, frequency of problems caused by judder has increased.